Lupine
by PJGeek101
Summary: Daniella has lived in Delphi, Greece most of her life, living with her best friend Kenzie, and attending Delphi Academy for the Gifted, a wizarding school. Then all of that changes when she gets invited to Hogwarts, and discovers more about her family, like why she can change her appearance at will, and what is this about part-werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

An owl flies into my bedroom window; it holds a letter in its beak. I open the letter and read it,

_Dear Miss. Lupin,_

_You have been accepted to fulfill the last years of your wizarding schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please send a reply owl by July 31._

_Your supply list is enclosed, please visit Diagon Alley in London to purchase your things._

_Sincerely,_

_Horace Slughorn, Deputy Headmaster_

Hogwarts? I've heard about it, it's in London, and the best wizarding school there is. My hair changes to a dark blue like it does when I'm confused. I scribble _Yes, I'm coming_ on a piece of paper and tie it to the owl once its rested properly. Now, Diagon Alley. Where on earth is that? I look in my Foreign Wizarding Cultures chapter in my History of Magic textbook and find a passage about Britain.

_British wizards mainly attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and get their supplies at Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley is hidden from Muggles and is only accessible from a pub called the Leaky Cauldron, or by Apparation. It contains Quidditch, book, robes, wands, and other stores, along with Gringotts wizarding bank, the safest place to keep your valuables as it is guarded by goblins._

In England, I'll have to go to England every school year, or find lodging somewhere other than Greece for the rest of my life. Maybe I can find my real family, maybe…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

I walk up to the bar in the Leaky Cauldron with my suitcases. "Excuse me," I say to the elderly man behind the bar, "Where can I get to Diagon Alley?" I ask him, he looks at me funny as if he can't understand me, and then I realize that I'm probably speaking in my native tongue, Greek. I switch to my rocky English, "Diagon Alley?" I ask again, he nods and says, "Follow me dear." He walks towards the back of the pub and out to the back yard. He taps the brick wall with his wand and it opens, revealing a street with lots and lots of shops and more people.

A giant man wades through the crowd holding a box labeled, _Flobberworm Eggs_, and a group of redheaded people walk out of a shop called Flourish and Blotts. "Hagrid" the bartender says, "Could you escort this young lady to get her school things? And maybe introduce her to the Weasley's?" the giant man named Hagrid nods, "And I'll take your bags and take them up to your room, free of charge the first 2 nights." "Thank you sir and I'm Dani" I tell him and he walks back into the pub with my bags. "Alrigh' Dani come with me and I'll take you to meet the Weasley's. Their lively bunch, got seven kids, and four of them are married, with a total of seven grandchildren" He leads me over to the redheaded bunch of people standing by Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Molly," Hagrid says, "This 'ere is Dani, she's Greek and transferring to Hogwarts by the looks of it. She'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the next 3 days but might need some help with getting her things. I've got to go help Professor McGonagall with something so I must be going."

Molly, the elderly lady, nods and says, "Of course dearie, we'll help you around, do you need to transfer your Greek money to British money?" she asks, "Um, I think so" I tell her nervously, "All I have is Drachmas." She nods and pulls one of her sons over, "This is Ron, he'll take you to Gringotts and help you out with your money." Ron, who looks to be about 38 turns to a brown haired woman standing with two redhead children, "Hermione c'mon we're going to Gringotts and I might need your brains" Hermione, who must be his wife, leaves the children with a dark haired man and follows us to a big white columned building at the center of Diagon Alley.

Inside are tons of goblins, which we don't have in Delphi, but I have heard about them in my textbooks. They are stamping things, and rolling carts, and leading people through doors, and glaring at other goblins. Ron walks up to a goblin and says, "Gornuk, I need to do a money transfer." The goblin, Gornuk, looks up from the book he is reading and says, "What country?" Ron looks at me and I pile a bunch of gold, silver, and bronze Drachmas on his counter. He takes them and gives me a leather satchel filled with tons of gold, silver, and bronze coins, varying in size from small to very large. "Thanks" Ron says and he and Hermione lead me out.

They then take me to buy robes, books, potion things, Astronomy things, and then ask me, "Do you want a pet?" I answer yes and they take me into the Magical Menagerie. "Ron, do you remember in our third year when I bought Crookshanks even after he jumped on your head? And you though he was a beast because he tried to eat your rat" Hermione reminisces, Ron nods and grimaces at the thought of this Crookshanks. My gaze wanders over everything and I see nothing. "Nothing sparks my interest" I say, what about that orange store with the man popping up and down?" I ask, "Oh, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" Ron says, "run by my brother George, yeah Mum said to meet her and the others there so we thought we would go there last."

Inside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I run straight into a kid with bright blue hair as I come in because the awe and wonder of the store was so amazing. It was a prank shop, with mortal pranks, and something called Skiving Snackboxes, and thousands of other cool things. "Oops, sorry" I say, the boy looks about 16, with dark brown eyes like mine and very blue hair, "I'm just so taken by this store, it's amazing, I've never been here before so I really wasn't looking where I was going, sorry" he's looking at me strangely, "Oops again," I say in English this time, "I'm Greek and I haven't really gotten the hang of talking in English yet." He smiles and sticks out his hand, "Teddy", "Dani" I say, and take his hand. He pulls me up off of the floor and winks at me as he walks off. And then I see them, in a cage by a sign that says _Wonder Witch_, little fluffy balls of pink and purple fur with little tiny faces and feet. I run over to the cage, and ask the man in the orange suit standing a few feet away, "Excuse me sir, but do you know how mush these little things are?" he laughs and says, "Yes, I'm George Weasley, owner of this store, and they cost 2 Galleons, and 3 Sickles, would you like one?" he asks and I nod. He pulls a purple one out of the cage as I hand him the money. "Thank you Mr. Weasley" I thank him and he tips his orange hat. "Ron" I say loudly, "Ron look at this!" I show him my little pet, "Ahh," he says, "You got a Pygmy Puff, those are very easy to take care of, they eat fruit you know," he informs me and I thank him for the information. "C'mon, I'll take you back to you pub its almost suppertime."


	3. Authors Note

**Hello readers!**

**Please Please Please check out my profile and all of my other stories and comment. I really need some input on my writing. **

**I also have a new story in progress called Not all is Goode, I'll notify you when it comes out. **

**Thanks, **

**PJGeek101**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

"WHOOO" the train sounds its engine, but it isn't my train. Train 9 is leaving the station, but I am trying to pluck up the courage to run through the wall to Platform 9 ¾ so I can board the Hogwarts Express. Suddenly, someone is pushing me and I brace myself for wall impact but it never comes. Instead, I go straight through the wall and stumble over something. I trip and come crashing over my cart as Teddy crashes over me. "Teddy, get off of me now before you get seriously hurt." I say half laughing; he gets up and pulls me up as him are a man with brown hair and a woman with pink hair. They must be Teddy's parents. "Mom," Teddy says, "Dad, this is Dani, we ran into each other at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, literally." His parents are staring at me funny, like they know me, "What's your name again?" Teddy's mom asks, "Daniella Lupin" I answer and Teddy's parents go suddenly pale. "What," I ask, "What's up?" Teddy actually looks up at the ceiling for a second. Teddy's mom looks like she's about to say something but then the train whistles and we have to go.

On the train Teddy sits with me in an empty compartment, "Dani," he says, "I think that you and I are somehow related. When my parents paled like that, my last name is also Lupin, Ted Remus Lupin, and I feel like we are related, but I don't remember anything. You?" he asks, I nod and say, "I've lived in Greece with my friend for my whole life, I don't remember anything before that, but their last name is Edwards so I know I'm not related to them, I'm just so confused." He nods, and then smiles. "Hey," he says, "Do you wanna meet my girlfriend?"

**AN: So, we all know who Teddy's girlfriend is now don't we. So please Please PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS STORY! I love comments because I have only gotten like 3 total. this chapter is kinda short compared to my last one, i know, and i'm sorry. have you picked up any hints yet? **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

When we arrived at the station, I start to grab my bags but Teddy stops me. "They'll get them for you" he says and I pull my hand away. We get off the train to find a mass of kids all parting around a massive man yelling, "Firs' years, Firs' years, come with me please" and waving a giant lantern. Teddy pushes me over to the man, "Hagrid," he says, "This is Daniella, she's new here and she needs to be sorted" "Alrigh' Hello Dani, I think we've met before" I suddenly recognize him as the giant man from Diagon Alley. He ushers me along with the rest of the first years, who look to be about eleven. "Well this is weird" I think to myself, "Me and a whole bunch of eleven year olds". We get into a boat, and I start as I see the boats pulled by hippocampi, half horse, half fish, they are common off the shores of Delphi. "Hagrid," I say, "What's pulling the boat?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders, "I Dunno, they pull themselves just like the carriages" he answers, and by the look on his face, I know that he has no clue.

When we get to the castle, we walk through a huge set of doors into a huge hall. The ceiling looks like the night sky, and thousands of candles are magically suspended from the ceiling. The hall has five tables, four of them filled with black robed students, and the fifth, with teachers. Hagrid goes to sit at the head table and a gray robed wizard takes us over. "When I call your name, you will put on the Sorting Hat, and be sorted into your house." He gestures to a beaten up old hat sitting on a stool, "Anderson, Emily" a little girl walks up, puts on the hat, and the hat shouts, "RAVENCLAW!" she gets up, and walks to a table that's cheering wildly. He calls more names, and finally, "Lupin, Daniella" I walk up to the stool and put the hat on my head. Before it is fully on my head, it shouts, "GRYFFINDOR!" The table to the left of me is cheering wildly. Looking over there, I see red hair, indicating Weasley's, and a mop of blue hair, indicating Teddy. I walk over and sit down next to Teddy and he side hugs me. "Great job Dani!" he says, then he gestures to a girl sitting next to him, she has long shiny blonde hair, and blue eyes, "Danni this is Victoire Weasley, my girlfriend" I stare at her, a Weasley? "But she doesn't have red hair like the other Weasley's" I say and she giggles, "I take after my mother by looks, and father by personality. My mother is blonde and my father is a red headed Weasley." I nod my head, understanding almost perfectly.

A week later, I am getting in to my Hogwarts routine. I have met two Slytherin boys who seem very nice contrary to what I've heard about Slytherin. Scorpius Malfoy is Teddy's age, and Albus Potter is my age. They both are fun to hang out with, and I sit with Albus in some of my classes. I plan on trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, partially because I'm pretty god, and partially because the captain, James Potter, is pretty cute.

I knock on the door to the headmistress's office, where I was summoned just a moment ago. "Come in" She says, I open the door and walk in to his office. She is sitting at his desk staring at me while I stare at all of the tons of trinkets that adorn her office. I sit down without being told, and she starts to talk to me. "Miss. Lupin," she starts, "Dani, please ma'am I prefer Dani" she smiles and says, "Alright Dani I believe you are wondering why I summoned you here in the middle of your fourth session at Delphi." I nod slowly, "Well, I will tell you. Until recently, a war had been going on. You were born during that war and since your brother was already in danger, they had to send you away." I nod again, "Now, the war had finished, and your parents are ready for you and your brother to come home. Finding your brother was easy, and they already have found him, but finding you was more difficult. Finally we had found your location, and brought you back home. Your brother doesn't know who you are but in a second he will come walking through those doors at my request." She gestures to her office doors and someone knocks, "Come in my dear, and meet your sister." The doors open and I face my long lost brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Teddy POV**

"Come in my dear" Headmistress McGonagall says, and i walk through the doors. sitting in the chair in front of McGonagall's desk, is Dani. I'm confused, Slughorn said I would meet my sister in the Headmistresses office, but Dani can't be my sister. She has the same look of shock registered on her face as I do. "Teddy, this is your younger sister Dani, she was born shortly after you were and was sent away to Greece. Now, your parents have called her back and she will live with you." I am speechless, and then i find myself walking forward and hugging my sister. Wow, does it feel good to say that, my _sister_. She hugs me back and we pull apart. She looks sort of like dad, but then she screws up her face and changes her hair to a bright purple with black highlights. It looks absolutely ridiculous, so I do it too. (Because I love doing ridiculous stuff)

A month later, it is Halloween. The Halloween feast is usually fun, with dancing skeletons occasionally. but this year its going to be even more fun because this year Headmistress McGonagall is going to have a backwards dinner. We are going to have our dessert first, and out meal second. after the meal, we are all a little sick feeling and a little crazy on sugar, we troop back to our common rooms and party for no reason. I know, we Gryffindors are crazy. I sent a letter to my parents asking them about Dani and telling them that I know she's my sister. Dani is a great sister, but I still cant make my descision until i live with her...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! Okay, so since I kinda have writers block, my friend is going to help me write this. She doesn't have a fanfic profile, (But she totally should get one, Hint Hint girl), but she is a great writer all the same. **

**Hope you like the new perspective on Lupine! (My friend is the inspiration for Dani, we used to play role-playing games before she moved away, she was Dani, and I was Callie. I am still Callie though, and I'm pretty sure that she is still Dani)**

Dani's POV

It was finally Christmas and I was so excited! I got to see and meet my family finally! I grabbed my bags and got on the train with Teddy,

Victoire, James, Albus, and Scorpius. I sat in between James and Scorpius. We joked and laughed the whole time. A few times I caught James glancing at me but paid no mind. We reached Platform 9 3/4 and I saw my parents and my hair turned bright pink like it does when I'm excited. I ran over to them. On the train, we had all pitched in to buy some sweets, and Teddy had gotten a Baby Wipes flavored Bertie Bott's Bean. We had a good laugh over that one. After that, Teddy stuck to the Chocolate Frogs and Fizzing Whizbees.

When the train stopped, we all went off to our respective families, and I saw mine for the first time.

Tonks' POV

I am so glad to finally have my family again. I saw Dani and couldn't help but smile. She is the spitting image of Remus and she made her hair pink like mine. She ran up to me and hugged us. I hugged her tightly and soon hugged Remus. Teddy came over and hugged us both.

"Don't I get a hug?" Dani said fake pouting that her brother didn't hug her.

"Yes you do!" He said and hugged her. Everyone joined the hug. This is what I missed.

We drove home in Remus's car, (Which he just recently passed the drivers test. The Muggle who tested Remus was pretty surprised that he didn't know how to drive. I knew in the backyard there was a cauldron of Wolfsbane Potion brewing for the next full moon, (Next Thursday), but we hoped that Dani wouldn't notice it. We weren't ready to tell her that little bit of the story yet. In the car, we filled Dani in on what has been going on since she was born, about how Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, saved our lives, and how we had to send you away when you were born to save you because we were being hunted by Deatheaters, (We didn't tell her the reason why, that was confidential werewolf buisness).

When we got to the house, Dani was amazed. Either the houses in Greece were not as cool, or our house was one of a kind. It was located in Godric's Hollow, across the street from the library. The statue of the Potters was in view of the top floor window, and the Potters lived down the street. It was three floors, with a kitchen, den, living room, dining room, four bedrooms, and four bathrooms. We led Dani to her bedroom, with grey and blue color scheme, and a loft bed. She was very happy, and that made us happy.

Dani's POV

It was Christmas morning at the Lupin home. I woke up around 6:30 and ran to Teddy's room and jumped on his bed.

"Ted! Wake up!" I said jumping.

"Whaddya want?" He said, his voice a bit muffled because it was buried in his pillow.

"It's Christmas!" I said. With that he shot up and we ran to mum and dad's room. I signaled 1,2,3 and then we jumped on the bed and at the top of our lungs yelled.

"WAKE UP MUM AND DAD IT'S CHRISTMAS!" They woke up with a fright.

"Daniella Andromeda Lupin and Ted Remus Lupin! It's 7:00 In the morning!" Dad yelled. Mom calmed him down and explained it was Christmas.

"Oh, sorry kids...let's go downstairs...the Potters will be here around 8:30 and then around 13:00 well go to the Burrow." Teddy and I squealed like children as both of our heads turned pink. We each grabbed our parents hands and went downstairs. We opened our presents youngest to oldest. I opened mine and found a new broom and a beater's bat.

"Thanks mum and dad! How'd you know I was on the Quidditch team?" I asked.

"James told us there was a pretty new beater on the team and I asked and he said it was you!" She replied smiling. I blushed a bit.

"Thanks!" I hugged them then it was James' turn. He opened it to find a new broom cleaning kit.

"Thanks!" He smiled. We opened more presents. Dad got some chocolate and books. Mum got a wand polisher and new robes. Then we heard a knock. The Potters were at the door, and we let them in. They were all still in their pajamas, as were we, so it was appropriate.

"Hi Dani" James said shyly, and the grownups snickered. I punched Teddy for no apparent reason, and we sat down to eat our breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

**James' POV**

I get to spend a whole day with Dani...oh! And the rest of the family... Let's just hope nothing goes wrong.

**Dani's POV**

It was time for the "annual quidditch game" against the Potters, Lupins and Weasleys. The teams were

Team 1: Albus, Hugo, and Teddy

Team 2: Me, James, and Rose

Lily didn't want to play because she wanted to play catch with her mum. James and I were chasers/beaters and Rose was keeper while James was seeker too. Harry threw the ball in the air and I got it. The game went on and the score was 60-30 and my team was winning. I high fived James and his eyes widen. He dove down and I noticed he found the snitch. He dove down just as Albus saw it. It was a neck and neck race and the boys tumbled on the ground.

I saw James get knocked out and I quickly flew towards the ground and ran over to him.

"James?!"

I yelled and bent down and touched his face. He was knocked out. I told Albus to go get the grown ups and he left. The grown ups came a second later and Harry picked up James to carry him inside. I ran after him and got a wet rag and kneed by him and put the rag to his head, waiting for him to wake up.

"Will he be okay?" Albus asked,

"Yeah mate, I'm fine"

We all jumped, James!

**James POV:**

"Yeah mate, I'm fine"

I said, I was still a bit dizzy in the head from the collision, but I would be fine.

"That was quite a knock on the no-"

I never finished my sentence. Dani came flying at me and hugged me so fiercely that I almost suffocated.

"Dani...can't...breathe"

"Oh, sorry James, I'm just glad that you're okay"

Dani looked about as uncomfortable as I felt, but deep down inside, it felt good to be hugged by your crush. She left the room blushing and Albu sat down on my bed.

"Honestly James, I'm really sorry"

I waved it off,

"No problem little bro, it feels better now that Auntie Hermione fixed it up with her amazing spell work"

Albus smiled a little bit, and then said,

"That was a bit hilarious actually, you talked, and Dani just tackled you."

I glared at him, he grinned and continued,

"Do you think she likes you just like you like her?"

That phrase rang through my head, _"Do you think she likes you just like you like her?"_ Does she?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys, so I decided to bring Callie Jackson and her counterpart, Logan Stark into this story, since they both are wizards at this time. If you do not know who they are, check out Give me a Sign, (One of my other stories, set 2cnd Gen, slight spoilers for book 7), a story all about Callie and Logan. Callie Adventures is also another Callie story, and the second chapter will come very soon, (Hint: Leo).**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

Dani's POV

It's time to go back to Hogwarts and I walk downstairs. I look like I got ran over by a herd of hippogriffs. I had the worst dream last night and woke up to scratches all over my face. I remember a howl and that's it.

I step in the kitchen to see the Potters. Merlin's Pants I forgot they were coming! I stepped back and ran upstairs. I changed and came back. I applied foundation (a Muggle object) so they couldn't see. I was getting a muffin when James saw a cut,

"Hey what happened?"

He touches my face and I get a sensation in my face only he gives me. I nod,

"Totally"

I smile and turn my hair orange to make myself seem happy. I sit by him and eat. Teddy comes down without pants on.

"Hey Ted forgetting something?"

Albus laughs. He looks down and his eyes widen,

"Merlin's Pants!"

He yells and runs upstairs. Our laughter is stopped by a knock on the door,

"Who is it?"

Mum opens the door to find two teenagers, about 16, a girl and a boy. The girl is blonde, with light blue and pink streaks, and sea colored eyes. I find myself staring into those eyes for a second, they are so captivating. The boy has dark hair and grey eyes, and looks like an American man that was in the Muggle papers.

"Callie!" Ginny exclaims as she round the corner, "Logan! You're back, how was your trip to New York?"

The kids faces light up as they see the Potters and they hug Ginny tightly,

"It went great Ginny, We got home last night and went over to your house this morning. Harry told us that you guys were over here with Teddy and Dani, so we came to go with you to the Platform."

The girl, Callie I think, explains,

"Who is Dani?"

Mum gestures to me and I stand up and go over there,

"Callie, Logan, this is my daughter Daniella Lupin, she is 15"

"Hi" I greet them, they wave back.

"I'm Callie Jackson, and this is my friend Logan Stark, we live with the Potters but we are originally from America."

Logan glares at the sound of his surname but Callie pays no attention and continues talking.

"Ginny, we found Logan's family, and a slight connection to mine talking to Tony and Pepper"

Tony and Pepper, that's who I saw in the Muggle paper! Tony Stark, multimillionaire, died last week. That must be Logan's dad, that's why he doesn't seem happy. I suddenly feel sorry for the tall boy standing in front of me.

"Well come in you two, sit down, put away your bags, actually I think I'm going to get Remus to start packing the car, REMUS!"

"Sorry, Mum seems to be a bit, um, scatterbrained lately?"

I apologize to Callie and Logan and invite them to come in as my mother runs out looking for Dad. I honestly don't know what happened to her, she has been acting really strange lately, but nobody will tell me and Teddy why.

Could she...No, that's stupid.

**Okay, not one of my longer chapters, the next one will be longer. Please Review, and check out my other stories. If I get 4 reviews from 4 different people, I PROMISE that I will make the next chapter long long long!**

**Please Review,**

**PJGeek101**


End file.
